The Survivors
by Agent Bella
Summary: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gasman are The Flock. Recently they have been getting full on attacks from Erasers. It’s getting harder and harder to fight them off. They need help – backup – someone who can help turn the tables… T for language. FAX. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The Survivors**

**Chap 1**

**Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gasman are 'The Flock', a gang that are all against the school (the place where they escaped from after mad whitecoats gave them wings). Recently they have been getting full on attacks from Erasers. It's getting harder and harder to fight them off. They need help – backup – someone who can help turn the tables… someone who's strong with an attitude… (hint hint) **

**FAX**

**AN: I do not own Maximum Ride or Ranger's Apprentice.**

**I apologize for spelling mistakes.**

**Fang's POV:**

Dam! That has been the fifth attack in the last three weeks. There must have been a hundred of them at least. Dam Erasers to the fiery pits of hell were they belong! Were all bashed up. Totally trashed. They were hard to beat, were so lucky that we didn't get too badly injured.

"Hey, Fang!" The Gasman called me over. "We got another e-mail." Recently we have been getting information e-mails from an unknown source. He has been a grate help. He sends us stuff like 'Eraser attack – 10 mins', or 'There is a School with creation info south of LA.'.

"What dose he say this time?" I looked over Gazzy's shoulder. It said:

_Good job with the Erasers, you got them all. Nice bomb Iggy. Next time add viniger, it protects the main fuse from detonating too early. School isn't planning on sending more forces any time soon. Stay on your guard! I'll send you updates._

"Iggy! He say's that you made a nice bomb, add viniger next time 'cos it protects the main fuse from detonating too early. Or something like that."

Iggy's face lit up, "Hey! That might work!" Nudge frowned though.

"Fang, has it ever occurred to you that our source could be a girl?" I looked at her with no expression, I didn't really talk much and I wasn't going to start now. Iggy answered for me.

"Nudge, there is no chance that he is a girl, he has information and knows about bombs. If he is a girl why can't he say so?"

"Beep." The laptop beeped, a new e-mail had popped up. Gasman read it out loud.

"Shut it Iggy, I am a GIRL! So you can shove it up…" Gasman trailed off, "I don't think you want to hear the rest Iggy." Nudge smiled triumpfontly

"Told you so!" she squealed. But something had occurred to me,

"Hey? Is she watching and listening to us right now?" Angel jumped off the branch she had been sitting on.

"I can't hear her mind" She said – puzzled.

**Max's POV:**

Shit! I had slipped up. I meant for my e-mails to sound almost computer like. But I had let them get to personal – I had showed them Max, the real Max. And now they know that I'm near them! Stupid! Stupid! Idiot Max!

Ok, pack up and hide. You'll find them again. You always do.

Finding stuff was one of my powers. If I concentrate on something – an object, a person, a place – I can find them. I feel… a pull towards it. Ether it's a pull or an image, sometimes both. Other times – I just know. I can also fly super fast, and I'm talking the speed of light here. Angel can't read my mind – I thourt as much – the scientists did so much stuff to me and my body I developed a block on my mind to protect me from powers and pain.

But I was busy right now. I grabbed the equipment: Laptop (one from the school with infinity power, like The Flock's laptop), mini satellite (it gives me internet access were ever I go), USB (if you don't know what that is your as dum as shit) and my trusty double scabord (a belt with scabords for two knives: a throwing knife and a saxe knife – a knife that has a heavy hilt and a hard iron blayed **(read the 'Ranger's Apprentice' books for God's sake)**).

I packed the laptop, satellite and USB into my saddle pack, slung it round my shoulder and fastened my DS (double scabord) around my waist. Once I was done I melted into the shadows. I had been trained in the art of unseen movement at the School, as well as every marshal art known to mankind. After I had completed my training I escaped. I refused to work for the School AKA: Itex.

If there was one thing I knew, I was not a killer.

**Do you like? Should I continue? TELL ME! R and R!**

**Remember – we never met.**

**- Agent Bella**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivors Chap 2**

**AN: The Flock has never met Max.**

**Chap 2**

**Max POV:**

I was completely hidden in the shadows. There was no chance that they would see me. Nudge had passed me twice. I fourt back the sudden erge to giggle. The key to not being seen was to not move. My cloak's hood cast a shadow across my face; it allowed my eyes to move around, without anyone seeing the slight movement. A slight breeze passed me, I moved with the wind and walked silently to the next tree, I was in a forest and the Flock was looking for me. Or_ trying_ to look for me, since they didn't know what I looked like. Iggy was moving towards me. _Shit._

His senses were higher than the other Flock members and way above normal human standards. I had seen him walking into trees for the past half an hour (that's how long the Flock has been looking for me). He was going to walk into _me_, and I couldn't move because he would hear me. No matter how silent I am he will sense my movement, but he would find me if he walked into me. _DAM!_ All I can do is pray that he switches direction, before he hits me and my tree.

**Fang POV:**

I had made the Flock split up and surch the woods. Gazzy and Angel were up above and me, Iggy and Nudge were on the ground. We have been doing this for half an hour.

_Fang?_

Yes, Angel?

_Can we stop now? It might have just been a camera watching us or something. I mean, not a real person. I'm getting tired; I want to go to sleep. _

Just five more minuets Angel. Can you handle that?

_I guess so._

And Angel?

_Yes, Fang?_

Stay out of my mind.

_Ok, Fang. Bye. _

I felt Angel disappear out my mind. I sighed to myself, it was getting late. And I noticed that I was getting tired as well.

"HEY!" Iggy! Has he found something? I ran in the direction of his voice and got there just in time to see a cloaked figure saw upwards threw the canopy of the trees and out into the sky. Acting on impulse I flew after the person. Once I was out in the open space that was the sky I looked around.

I turned towards the moon, it was full and beautiful, but what held my attention was the silowet of a person hovering in front of it and me. I couldn't make out any facial features but the tall thin build of the person was feminine. She was a girl…

The moonlight glinted on her wings, but her silowet was still black. With the moon behind her she was the pure essence of beauty. I still couldn't make out her face, only her shape, but I knew she was stunning, pretty at the least. I realized that I was staring at her, then all too soon, she flew off in the direction of the moon so I still couldn't make her out.

I didn't want her to leave, I went after her. She looked over her shoulder, at me. Then she was a blur, she must have changed from 60 miles an hour to 200 in a split seconded. There was no point in following and in three more seconds, she was out of sight. I turned around and landed back at camp.

**Max's POV:**

Iggy had bumped into me.

After giving a quick 'HEY!' he tried to grab me. So I took off.

I'm now hovering in mid air face to face with the most handsome boy I have ever seen. I could see all of his facial features clearly with my bird vision. My eyes of their own accord scanned him up and down. He was strong. That was oveios. He was tall too, probably half a head taller than me. He was my age, or around it anyway.

The light from the moon behind me lit him up. His broad chin… his long lashes… his bright, intelligent eyes. His dark hair fell mysteriously into his right eye. His wings were beating rhythmically against the sky. I had seen Fang before, but I had never seen him this close up. His expression held a look of shock, surprise and… wonder?

I realized that I had been ogling him. He would attack me soon. I turned and took of towards the moon, although I could see him, he wouldn't be able to see me. I heard his wings speed up and I glanced over my shoulder. I was glad he couldn't see my expression, I was shore I looked sad and regretful. I wanted to look at him for longer, all night if I could. But as usual my two chouses were fight or flight. I couldn't imagine hurting this god-like boy.

So I sped up. It wasn't nearly as fast as I could go, but (I know this sounds stupid) I wanted him to see me go, I was afraid that if I went to fast it would look like I just disappeared an was never there. I didn't want him to forget me or thing that I was apart of his imagination. I wanted him to remember me – and that was bad, very bad. _Shit!_ I was falling for Fang.

**Fang's POV:**

All of the Flock was there sitting round the small camp fire. They all jumped up and turned to me. It wasn't a surprise that Nudge started talking first.

"Fang! Where have you been?" How long had I been gone? Only 06 seconds, right? "I mean, you followed her out through the canopy, we didn't follow – sorry, Ig didn't know what direction you flew in. We thought you might have been out of sight. Anyway, did you talk to her? Was she pretty? Nice? What colour eyes did she have? Can we trust her? I'm hungry, can we eat? Can we have-" Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth. He looked in my direction.

"So what happened?" He asked. That's why I like Iggy – strait to the point.

"I just chased after her. She was heading towards the moon so I couldn't see her clearly. Then she moved so fast she was a blur, after a couple of seconds she was out of sight and I came back here." I skipped the staring at her part. No need for them to know that.

Gassy asked me, "Can we sleep now? I don't mind skipping dinner."

"Yer, I'll go first watch. Ig, you can go after." I settled the watch roster. I wasn't the leader or anything… well, I am… sort of. I wouldn't mind anyone taking the position – it's as hard as hell. I think I would rather prefer seconded in command.

I watched as everyone settled down on their branches. There was only one thing on my mind – the mystery girl. I wish I had got a better look at her. She must have been so beautiful. But why did she run? Was she scared? Or did she just get fed up of me looking at her? I don't know. Probably never will. I'll never see her again. I don't understand! How can she have this effect on me? I've never even seen her face… or heard her voice. But… there is just something about her. GOD! I hate being confused!

**Max's POV:**

Once I was out of sight from him I landed in the nearest tree. Landing in a tree is harder than you think – it took weeks for me to learn to do it perfectly. I crawled under the canopy, and settled on a thick branch – high enough so I won't be seen from the ground, but not to high up in the tree that I would be seen from above. The leaves covered me from sight, but they let the light through. That would be good, The Flock would probably wake up at first light and I wanted to wake up and be ready before them.

**Next Day**

My branch wasn't the best place I have ever slept, but it wasn't the worsted ether, anyway I didn't mind. I tried to get to sleep. But I couldn't. Fang was haunting my dreams. Well, he wasn't _haunting_ them, but he was_ in_ them. You see, I _never_ have dreams. Well, I do… just not good ones. It wasn't even a proper dream. It was just his face with the moon shining on it.

Oh my God, I really haft to snap out of it.

I poked my head out from the tree tops; it must have looked funny to anyone watching. A head bobbing around in the leaves – ha ha – I crack myself up. I looked in the direction of the Flock and closed my eyes.

I concentrated.

There. I felt it; it was pulling me towards the Flock's campsite. I followed the pull in my chest, and landed about 20 meters away from them. That was pretty silent – even for me.

Iggy was on watch. I didn't move a mussel; I stayed completely still, perched on a branch. Iggy got up and poked at a fire in the middle of their 'camp'. I wondered what he was doing; then I realized – he was making breakfast. How he knew what time it was, was unknown to me. I already knew that he was a bomb expert and a chef in the making, so the fact that he was making breakfast wasn't a surprise. The smell woke up the other kids. I struggled not to laugh at Nudge's hair. It was stuck up in a range of different directions. And oh my God, it looked funny. But there was a cute factor to it as well.

All five of them were sat around the campfire eating in silence. Food must have been good. Fang looked up at every one.

**Fang's POV:**

I looked up from my empty bole. "Good food Ig." He nodded in answer. "Um, guys?" they look at me. Help me God. "I think we might need to travel a bit." Angel looks up at me with a question in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all I want to go far away from here; the Erasers know were we are." Again. "I don't want to be around here again when they come back." And they will come back. "I want to go somewhere where we will be seen, the School might not launch another attack if we are in public view." They are so not going to like this. "I think we need to go to a city somewhere." I wait for there reactions. They are in shock. As usual Nudge speaks first.

"Wow. I never heard you say so much Fang." Iggy buts in before Nudge starts ranting.

"I think your idea makes sense. I'm with you, man."

"Me too, Fang!" Angel looks excited, "Do you thing we could go to the cinema?"

I hesitate, "Maybe, Angel. Depends on how safe it is." Gazzy grins.

"I want to go to a city as well!" I look at Nudge, it didn't take long.

"Oh! A City! I want to go shopping and bye some new shoes! And I want to go to a beach! Can we go to a city next to a beach? Oh, I want to go swimming! Do you think we could go to a pool? Or should we just go swimming on the beach. I think we should 'cause our wings might freak the humans out. I want an Ice-cream! Can I have one now? Or will it go everywhere when we're flying? That's if we're going now. Are we going now?" She_ finally_ stops and looks at me. Oh, she wants me to answer.

"If every one agrees, we could take off now, once we decide where we are going."

"Beep!" The laptop makes us all jump. I finally notice that it's on Gazzy's lap, I should start paying attention.

"E-mail!" He yells out. "It just says 'New York', is that were we should go?" I wasn't shore, but were else should we go.

"I guess, is that ok with every one?" I ask hesitantly, I didn't let my hesitation show though; I never let my emotions show. I've got to be strong for them. They all answer with a nod. "Ok, off to New York." I don't know why I'm trusting this person; or people. It could be a trap. Before we take off I turn to the flock and say, "Ok, everyone be on there guard. Trust no one, unless you know they can be trusted." They looked nervous so I gave them all one of my rare smiles.

**Max POV:**

Oh, my, GOD! He is _so_ hot when he smiles. Stop it Max!

I'm glad he's taken my advice. I mean, there's nothing really special in NY. I was just wondering if he would trust me. I wouldn't if I was in his position. I told them NY because it has a beach like Nudge wanted, and it has people like Fang wanted, and it's not too far away from were they are now (and possibly because I've never been there and I want to go). Hey! If you grew up in a dog crate for your first six years of life and then was put into training for five years, you would want to go to NY too! Well... maybe not NY, but hey? That's were I'm going now.

It will take about half the day for them to get to New York. I'll go ahead of them. I flew at the speed of light past the Flock and found myself at New York City Park. A good a place as any too wait for them. I guess. They will probably sleep in the trees tonight. Or they might go to a hotel – if they have money. If I was them I would play it safe and sleep in the trees. I, don't need to play it safe since I have my Maximum Ride credit card – the card I made in my second year of training – it has access to Itex's account, I just use my account though. There is no need for Itex to know that I am alive. They think that I'm dead, 'Terminated in escape attempt'. Ha. If they think that shooting my in the back would kill me they are more gullible than I thought.

_**Flashback: **_

Quietly now – don't want to wake the guard dogs, AKA: Erasers. I'm creeping round the wall of the compound. Hopefully they won't have any heat detectors – I run hotter than a normal human. And in this cold climate I'll show up like a single light on a Christmas tree.

Wait a minuet – there's a noise. Round the corner on the left. Heavy foot steps. I wait positioned on my side of the corner and listen as the foot steps get louder. One more step and the mut will be able to see me. As soon as he reaches the corner I introduce him to my fist. He's knocked out cold. That was easy.

Ten more steps to the main gate. Eight. Five. Three. One. Safe. I press my back against the wall beside the gait. This will be the hard part. Getting out. You see, once I'm out the main gates I'm out in the open. No shadows to hide in, no clouds to get lost in, no trees to take cover in, and to tell you the complete truth – I've never really used my wings before. I mean, yer, I've opened them and used them in fighting, But they have never taken me off the ground. So now they won't be much help. But, I've learnt the theory of flying – theory meaning 'flap'. Pray they actually work; otherwise I'm going to die. But what is the point in the School keeping an experiment with wings, but can't fly?

I do have one plan, and this is it. Past the main gates is a drop, a ninety degree drop into the freezing cold sea. I'm going to jump of the cliff and hope to fly. But to get to the cliff I haft to run three hundred meters. I know, I know, that's not really a long way for a maybe-flying bird-kid. But it's not a long way for the snipers ether. And not to sound selfish or anything, but… I DO NOT WANT TO GET SHOT! However I do not want to work for the school. The chances of dieing are pretty even ether way. I'm going to take my chances and escape.

No point dwelling on things that can't be changed so RUN!

I run like hell to the cliff. I zigzag to try to dodge the bullets, but its slowing me down and they would have worked out a pattern by now. So I drop that plan and sprint strait ahead for the last hundred meters. I jump… OWWW! Something hit me hard right between my unfurled wings. I automatically bring my wings back in. Wrong move. I start loosing altitude. I'm falling fast. I open my eyes to see death come towards me, I'm no coward. As I see the crashing waves getting closer I feel a deadly heat run through my body.

I refuse to die. I snap open my wings once again and push down hard. Yes! I've stopped, and I'm starting to move forward. The heat continues and it pushes me faster. OMG! I'M FLYING! Really fast I might add. I saw over the ocean and after a minuet I can see land. I land in the forest and inspect my wings. I'm hardly out of breath; the only reason for my panting was the super adrenalin rush. I reach over my shoulder and touch the feathers were the hard thing hit me.

I found something; I pull my hand back and look at the small metal object in it. It was hard to tell at first, but I soon realized what it was. A bullet, a squashed bullet, a squashed bullet with the word 'Itex' written in small font along it's side.

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled as I remembered. That was also the day I found out that my wings were indestructible. My human skin will still get cut, but my wings and my feathers will never be hurt; they're like a shield.

"Hey, you! Out of the tree! Can't you read?!" A police man was standing underneath me.

"I'm so sorry!" I cry out in my I'm-a-innocent-little-angel-and-I-wouldn't-hurt-a-flee voice that makes me sound younger than what I am. He just huffs and walks off.

I look up to the sky. There are five oddly large birds flying ahead. I smile, _welcome to New York, Flock_.

**They meat in the next chapter!**

**So read on! (and R and R)**

**- Agent Bella **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Max's POV:**

I watched the Flock land. If I was human I wouldn't think anything of these large birds. But I know better. I know that the large and slightly disfigured birds aren't birds at all, well, they're 2% bird. They landed about hundred and fifty meters from the bench I was sat on. I hurriedly tucked my clock away into my saddle pack and made shore that my knives were hidden.

I looked at my clothes, they were getting a little dirty; I'll need to get new ones soon. No point in lugging a laundry bag everywhere with me as well. I leaned back on my bench taking on a relaxed pose, I was anything but relaxed. I was tense, would fang recognize me? If he did, what would that mean? And what would it mean if he didn't? _It would mean that he didn't get a close enough look at me. _Another wonderful peace of advice from my brain.

All five of them were walking towards me. I smiled at them, it was only a small smile, but they would see it. When they get past me, I'll start tailing them.

**Fang's POV:**

We had landed and were walking through the park. A girl on a bench gave us a small smile as we walked past. She seemed familiar, but she didn't look eraser like so I just tried to ignore her. _Tried._ She was so beautiful, no, that was an understatement. She was magnificent. _So, she could be an eraser. _No, her hair is to thin and she doesn't have a snout.

We walked on in silence, but all good things must come to an end. "Fang?" Guess who that was.

"Yes, Nudge?"

"I'm hungry."

"Good for you."

"Can we go eat?" I was starting to get hungry as well, that's what flying douse to you.

"Ok. Guys, start looking for places to eat."

They nodded. We continued walking. NY was big and noisy. Iggy was having trouble placing things; he had to hold on to the strap on my back pack.

"Fang! Can we go to Hungry Jacks? It's that fast food place on the corner." Nudge asked.

"Errr… Ok."

"YESSSSSS! Come on, hurry!" She ran off with Angel and Gazzy. Ig and I jogged after them. When we got there the three kids were already ordering their meals. The poor guy at the counter was new (slow). He had to make little Angel repeat her order four times. After I ordered mine and Ig ordered his, we sat down and waited for our table number to be called.

**!!!!**

We totally devoured our meal. There wasn't a drop of food left in the crappy cardboard boxes. The guy that was at the counter came over to us. "Hey, do you want your check now?" SHIT! We only have a little amount of money. As I said… SHIT!

A girl came over to us with an alluring smile directed at counter guy. Wait... she was the girl on the bench!

**Max POV:**

I looked though the window of HJ. They were eating hungrily, and were fully distracted by the food – bad thing. I went through the doors and counted ten erasers. I had to get them out of there. The Flock had now finished there meal and a guy was asking them for payment. This could be my chance to get them out of there. Erasers were starting to block the front exit. I put on my best flirty face I could without throwing up, and walked over to them. From the look on Fang's face I'll say he recognized me. But I ignored him and the Flock.

I turned arrowed so that I was leaning on the flock's table with my back to them and facing the guy, I glanced at his name tag, 'Jimmy'. Eww, he looks worse close up.

"Hi, Jimmy. I'm Max." I examined his face. Looks like I still have this… _ability_, I haven't been around humans for a long time. He tried to answer me and stuttered.

"H, hi, Ma, Max." He struggled to compose himself, and tried to sound smooth and manly; his voice cracked half way through. "Soooo, Max. Anything I can do you for?" Was there a double meaning in his voice and chouse of words?

"Maybe," this was the important part, "could you tell me if there is a back entrance in this place?" He nodded… eagerly.

"Through that door and past the kitchens is another door that will take you to the employer's car park." He grinned, he also had completely forgotten about the Flock – who were staring at me open mouthed.

I gave him a shy smile, "Could you meat me out there in five?"

He looked confident that he was going to have a make out session soon. I turned to the Flock, before Jimmy left to go to the kitchens he slapped me on my arse. He was going to pay. I muttered "Sexist Pig." so quietly only the Flock could hear.

I looked at them and in a leaderly tone – completely abandoning Flirty chick – and said very quietly. "You five are going to do as I say." Fang looked as if he was going to argue, so I cut him off. "There are at least ten Erasers sitting within six meters of you with the word 'kill' running though there mind. I'm going to get you out of here alive if it's the last thing I do. And it better not be. So do as I say. This is what's going to happen. We are going to make a dash for the back exit and hotwire one of the cars. I am going to drive you away from here and go somewhere safe, for now, and then we decide the next step." They looked shocked. "Are you with me or would you rather be shredded part by Erasers." They nodded, fang gave a muttered 'with you', "We run on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

We dashed and caught the Erasers by surprise. I heard screams – the Erasers were morphing. Once we were out I slammed the door on an Eraser's nose. He yelped. I closed my eyes and concentrated. "Hey, are you ok?" – Fang.

I opened my eyes and looked toward a four wheel drive – Jimmy's car. **(Remember? Max was concentrating on something; let's just say that she wants to trash Jimmy's car after the but slapping incident) **"Never been better… come on!" I ran over to the car. And kicked open the bonnet. I glanced at the Exit. Ha. Erasers can't tell push from pull. "Get in, I'm driving." They scrambled in while I was bent over the engine.

Now, let me see. Red wire crosses over blue. Take off the Black thingy. Yellow clip gets clipped on to the battery box and one whack on the main frame should get things running. I heard a satisfying grumble and felt the vibrations spread through the whole car as the engine kicked into gear.

I slammed down on the bonnet and leaped into the driver's seat as fifteen Erasers bursed out of HJ. I gave them a little wave and went into reverse and then stamped down hard on the gas.

Once I got on the road I speed things up. Nudge is staring at me. "Who are you?" I allowed myself a small smile.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max."

**Reviews! Just click on the button, right there! ******** Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Max's POV:**

Once I got on the road I speed things up. Nudge is staring at me. "Who are you?" I allowed myself a small smile.

"I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max." I glanced at her in the rearview mirror and saw her lift her eye brows. "Ok then, I'm experiment 90210, I was placed in the E.R.P when I was six years old and trained to fight. My training was completed after four years, and I ran away – nearly getting killed in the process. The School thinks I'm dead, although after today I'm not shore."

"What's the E.R.P?" Iggy asked me.

"E.R.P stands for Experiment Recycle Program. The School and Itex find things that we could be useful in. I was going to be a fighter, sniper, agent, whatever. They planed to sell me to the CIA as a weapon of mass destruction or something like that. I didn't really pay any attention to them; I was too focused on my escape plan."

Gazzy spoke up, "How did you escape?"

"Long story, basically, I flew for the first time."

"What did they teach you?" Fang spoke. He had a nice voice.

I glanced at him before answering. "They taught me every marshal art known to mankind. They also gave me lessons in silent movement, computer hacking and survival skills." I looked at him again. "They trained me to use guns and knives, as well as whips, swords and basically anything that would be useful in combat." I looked away again, back towards the road, I sped up.

"What type of experiment are you?" – Angel.

"I'm like you, an avian-human hybrid." Nudge twitched with excitement, I sighed. "Go on, Nudge."

"OMG! So um, what are your wings like?" I sighed again.

"They're white and tan."

"Oh! Pretty!"

"Um, thank you?"

Gazzy interrupted us, "Ok, ok. We have a problem, um, your speeding Max."

"Well, dur. What's the problem? I always speed."

"The cops are chasing us."

"Dam."

"What's wrong?" asked Angel.

"Well, you see. I have already got two strikes on my driver's license and I really can't be bothered to forge another one."

"Can you make me one?!" Gazzy yelled from the back seat. I chose to ignore him.

"Sorry, were going to haft to lose them." I ignored the click of seat belts as well, until I heard Fang mumble a quick prayer, 'Oh, merciful god please don't let us die in a car crash. I'll do anything; just don't let me die young.'

"Hey! I'm not that bad a driver! Anyway I wasn't going to lose them in a high sped car chase."

"Then what were you going to do?"

"This." I turned a corner then pulled into a drive way and shut off the engine. The cops drove past. I started up the car again and reversed out of the drive way. I went the opposite way from the cops, and drove at the appointed sped limit. I also had a very smug smile plastered to my lips.

Fang looked at me skeptically, "Do you do this sort of thing often?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and said with sarcasm dripping from every word,

"Oh, it's a hobby."

**Fang's POV: **

"Oh, it's a hobby." She said with sarcasm. Angel poked her head between me and Max's seats.

"So, Max, where are we going?"

Max smiled down at Angel, and said simply, "Were going to the shopping mall."

"WHY?" Gazzy said in horror.

"Because we all need new clothes and haircuts aren't a bad idea ether." Gazzy was dumbstruck. Max sighed, "We don't want the Erasers or the police recognizing us." Nudge was excited,

"Oh my GOD! A shopping mall?! That would be SOOOO much FUN! We'll be able to bye dresses and get our hair done and bye LOTS of food. Oh, can we get candy? Oh, ICECREEM! With sprinkles and chocolate topping! YUM!" Thankfully Max interrupted her,

"Who! Slowdown, we can't get to much stuff. Wouldn't want to max out my credit card, now would we." Although Max was trying to calm Nudge down, the mention of credit cards made her all the more hyped up.

"A credit card? OH! I want one! How much money do you have? Where did you even get money from? I thought you were on the run." Wait, Nudge had a point. I looked back at Max with suspicion.

"Yer, where did you get it from?" She didn't seem fussed by the question and answered it easily.

"I made it; it gives me access to Itex's main bank account. Basically I'm stealing money from Itex." Her smile turned humorous, "They don't seem to notice. The card is untraceable. And if someone was trying to trace it I would know. I don't use it often because I don't really want them to notice there money disappearing." She laughed, the sound made my heart speed up. Hopefully Iggy isn't paying attention, now that would be embarrassing.

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Ok, I'm upset, I haven't gotten **_**Fifteen**_** Reviews. I'm not asking for much, it's such a small number. I said on my profile that if I got fifteen Reviews I would post this one.** **But I love posting so I posted it (I mean, I gave you **_**time **_**to review) but I made it shorter. **

**Fifteen reviews or no chapter 5.**

**Please, all I want u to do is click that button **_**right there**_**. I'm begging – **

**and I **_**never**_** beg.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all for Viewing! Thank you **_**SOOO**_** much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Oh, and check out my new story! **

"**Isabella Swan, AKA: Agent 101"**

**I don't own Maximum Ride! And I apologize now for any spelling mistakes I might make.**

**Chap 5!**

**Max's POV:**

I pulled up to a _huge_ building and got out calmly. Well, as calmly as I can with Nudge saying that it might be another school. I heard Iggy correct her. "Nudge, cool it. It's a shopping center. Nothing to be afraid of other than annoying sales assistance who follow you every where getting you to buy things."

A small smile creped on my face. It was good to be around people like me, who had the same life threatening problems every day. But they were all calm about it. They tried to be as normal as possible and enjoy themselves, they're only young they should enjoy themselves. _I'm young as well._ I thought to myself. _Why not help them be happy? It could make me happy too. _It could, and probably would. But would they accept me? They had the right to not like me, I mean, I was trained by Itex – there enemy, _my _enemy.

_I would like you to stay with us. _What! Angel? Is that you?

_Yes, sorry Max. But I do want you to stay. _Where you listening to me? I must have my guard down.

Angel's voice giggled in my mind. _I like listening to you. You're even sarcastic in your mind. It's funny, you should have your guard down all the time. _How long has she been listening?

_Ever since we noticed the police following us. _Oh, but Angel? _Yes? _I would prefer it if you didn't listen to me very often.

_Yep, this will probably be a one off. _That's good to know. Oh, and thanks Angel. It means a lot to me. _I know, bye Max. _

Angel left my mind but came up to me and held my hand. I smiled at her. She was incredibly intelligent for someone her age. She smiled back at me. I could tell that I was going to love her to death; I already loved her to death. How could I not?

All six of us walked up the steps to the entrance. A security guard looked at us grumpily. "Any trouble and your out!" His voice was hard and slightly angry, whatever's up his but its sideways. But I answered him politely, "Thank you for the warning but it isn't necessary Sir." And walked past him with the Flock following me.

**Fang's POV: **

We had been in the Mall for just over half an hour. The boys had bought their clothes (curtsy of Max) and were changing in the toilets. The girls were still looking, well, Nudge and Angel were still looking. Max was standing patiently next to them with her clothes in her hand. I couldn't hear from here but it looked like Nudge and Angel were asking Max for her opinion on every single pair of jeans hanging on the rack.

I caught Max's expression – board. Not into shopping, eh?

I was wearing black. It looked like the girls (Nudge and Angel) had finally decided on what to where. I saw them walk up to the counter and Max handed over her credit card.

There was a guy at the counter that looked about two years older than Max, Iggy and I (Max had told us her age in the car, it was the same as me and Iggy). The guy was smiling brightly at Max, way too brightly then necessary. I couldn't help but feel a wave of hate for that creep. I mean what was he doing, couldn't he see that Max wasn't interested. Was she?

No, why would she like that guy? He's just a normal human. Why do I even care? I frowned. This was annoying. I don't even know Max, but I feel as if I've known her for all my life and that I could trust her with my life. I've got to get back on track.

Max walked out of the store toward me. She looked a little annoyed – thank God. Angel and Nudge were giggling. "Did you see his face? It was like, he was shocked that you said 'no' Max!" Angel said.

Max got all frustrated; she looks kinda cute when she's frustrated. Angel looked at me and raised an eye brow. Shit! Was she listening? Angel, _don't_ say anything! She smirked at me. Max and Nudge seemed oblivious to what was going on between me and Angel. "Did I look like I wanted a date with him? Um, NO!" that just sent nudge and Angel off again.

Nudge struggled to speak, "And he said 'why?' and you looked at him and said 'Because that's my boyfriend over there.' And you pointed to Fang and the guy nearly peed himself!"

My eyebrows shot up. Max looked at me apologetically, "Sorry for calling you my boyfriend but that guy really got on my nerves." Her voice sounded all sweet and apologetic at the beginning but then she just sounded pissed.

I looked over her shoulder and glared at the counter guy who was fiddling with his collar nervously and looking at me with a worried expression. Angel started to laugh even more.

"He, he, he thinks that, that Fang is going to beat him up for asking his g, girlfriend out." She got out between laughs.

"I would rather do that myself." Max muttered under her breath. She and the girls walked into the girls toilets to change. I leaned agenst the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, my eyes still glaring into the wiener checkout guys. Angel was right; he looked ready to pee himself. My death glares weren't helping.

Oh my God.

He did it.

He atualy peed himself. A smirk appeared on my lips.

I could see his wet pants as he ran for the 'Employees Only' room; they were dripping still.

The girls and boys came out. Gazzy looked at me, "Hey fang? Why are you smirking like that?" The girls were looking at me is well and Iggy was listening. My smirk grew bigger.

"Checkout guy had an… accident." Max frowned,

"You didn't actually beat him to a pulp did you?" I looked at her innocently,

"What, me? No, all I did was glare at him. He's the one that peed himself." They were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. I even laughed. Although I didn't go on the floor. I mean, we were outside the toilets, blocking the way actually. Max picked herself up.

"Come on, we need a different car. If were seen in it we'll probably get arrested for being in a stolen vehicle." The kids got up eventually, although I had to carry Angel.

Iggy frowned, "We need a bigger car."

"On it." Max said as if finding a random car would be easy. I watched her, we all did (except Iggy of course). She closed her eyes. After three seconds she opened them again. "Follow me." She led us to a mini bus. Wow.

Gazzy stared at her then back to the car. "How did you do that?" she looked back at us surprised; as if this wasn't that big a deal.

"Oh, it's one of my powers. If I concentrate on something I just know where it is. I know how to get there, not just the direction. I can find people, objects, places, you name it. Although People are a little tricky. But, how else did you expect me to find you guys. Teleportation?"

Iggy frowned, "One of your powers?"

"Oh, I only have two and you know the other one, flying at the speed of light."

I kept my face smooth and calm, but inside I was thinking 'this girl is amazing'.

Max hotwired the car to get it started. "Ok, while I'm in the mood to spend, should we go to a hotel?" This was followed by lots of 'yes' and 'can we?'

Max drove off. It was getting late and we all needed rest. Angel and Gazzy were already asleep and we had been in the car for about 60 seconds. One thought passed through my mind and I banished it strait away. But it was still there.

_Who gets what room?_

**Ha! Fang got to meat a little green monster, didn't he?**

**And now he's thingking about the rooms?**

**I am keeping this story T, by the way.**

**This was just a fun chapter to say thank you!**

**Review to make my write the next Chap!**

**- Agent Bella**


End file.
